1. Field
A refrigerator is disclosed herein.
2. Background
In general, refrigerators may be classified, based on the arrangement relationship of a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment, into top mount type refrigerators, side by side type refrigerators, and bottom freezer type refrigerators, for example. Top mount type refrigerators are configured such that a freezing compartment is at an upper side and a refrigerating compartment is at a lower side. Side by side type refrigerators are configured such that a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment are arranged next to each other at left and right sides. Bottom freezer type refrigerators, which are configured such that a refrigerating compartment is at an upper side and a freezing compartment is at a lower side, have been very popular in recent years in the United States and Europe.
An ice bank in which ice is stored may be installed in a freezing compartment in order to provide ice whenever a user so desires, and for user convenience, a dispenser may be installed to or at a front surface of a refrigerator door to contribute to easy supply of ice. According to another method of providing the user with ice, a home-bar door may be installed to or in a main door of the refrigerator, and an ice storage space may be defined inside the home-bar door to realize supply of ice as the home-bar door is vertically pivotally rotated.
Technical studies to enhance user convenience are being conducted to allow the user to easily withdraw ice stored in a tray installed inside the main door when the home-bar door is open.